The present invention relates to a kite. More particularly, the present invention relates to a kite assembly which is easily detached.
A conventional kite has a spine adhered on a cover sheet. A tail band is connected to the spine. However, the conventional kite cannot be detached.
An object of the present invention is to provide a kite assembly which has a three dimensional configuration while the kite assembly is flying.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a kite assembly which is easily detached.
Accordingly, a kite assembly comprises a first kite, a second kite, a rotating blade, a main shaft, a plurality of spine rods, a plurality of first crosspiece rods, and a plurality of second crosspiece rods. The first crosspiece rods are disposed in the first kite. The second crosspiece rods are disposed in the second kite. The main shaft has a lower joint connected to the first crosspiece rods and an upper joint connected to the second crosspiece rods. A ring is disposed on the rotating blade to receive the main shaft. Each of the spine rods has a plurality of sockets.